


Myriad

by SumiTen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Expect Some BS, Friendship, Girlwithpowers, Lucky OC, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Realistic As Possible, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Serious, SuckedIntoNaruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, you never know who is listening."This is Olivia Hutson. This is gonna sound cray, but I'm in Naruto. And I need help now. Like now I made some really bad decisions- OH GOD THAT SNAKE IS HUGE- NO! DON'T RUN TOWARDS IT NARUTO ARGH!- "Olivia made a wish that she can't take back. She'll find her new life both a blessing and a curse, a paradise, and hell. Her dream... or her worse nightmare.





	1. Prologue

"What do you know of me?"

She stood her head held down, looking at the dirt. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, her breathing almost erratic as she tried to calm herself. Flexing her wrists to relieve the pain of the ropes, she squared her shoulders. He was asking her what she knew of him? What should she say, if she said the wrong thing, the world would end! She can't... she can't have that kind of weight on her shoulders! 

He looked down at her, his eye never leaving her face, Sharingan studying her tear stained face. He shifted his weight, looking at her almost boredly as she remained silent and unresponsive.

"Well?" He asked, letting the word roll off his tongue lazily. Around them, tension, just deafening silence became louder and louder, the air was tight she couldn't breath.

The cold stone she said on dug into her knees as she grit her teeth. _I've been an idiot, to think just because I've got a magical necklace means I'm untouchable... I'm a fool._ She raised her head and looked into the eye of the masked man in front of her.

"Why do you ask, if your just going to kill me... Uchiha... Obito." She spoke the words and waited for death, waited for the icey cold embrace of the chains, or the burning of Amaterasu, or the cold sharp steel pain of a kunai through her skull.

She waited for anything.

But nothing in came.

Instead she heard a low chuckle ripple through the air, and she opened her eyes.

"I see.. well, I'm not going to kill you yet." He told her, teasingly he walked over to her and leaned down, grabbing her face as she wordlessly cursed him into oblivion. 

No.. I still have a use for you."

 


	2. The Wish..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for..

It was dark, the light was slowly becoming dimmer and dimmer as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, the sky was alive with colors, vibrant pinks and yellows all mixing together like a painting in the sky.

A girl, sat alone, watching the sunset from her window, her head rest on her arms, the wind gently caressing her auburn locks as the light reflected off her green eyes.

She let out a sigh, and looked upwards, catching a glimpse of the first star of the night. Closing her eyes the girl made a silent wish, one she did not expect to be heard, but made it none the less.

She stood up, taking one last glance at the sunset before closing the curtains, walking away from the window and towards her bed. Just as she reached it, she heard a strange, loud, crack, almost like lightning. She jumped and whirled around, walking back over to the window and looking out again.

Nothing appeared to be wrong, it was the same picture like scene from before. She didn't understand what she'd just heard, if it wasn't lightning what was it?

Suddenly another crack was heard, and this time it shook the house, rumbling deeply through the walls and floorboards, Olivia stepped back from the window in fright, looking around for the source of the sound.

Then her room was filled with a bright light, at first she thought lightning had struck, but no, the source was constant. Blindly Olivia moved around her room, before her foot suddenly found nothing, and she fell forward.

Letting out a scream, Olivia tried to grab onto something, frantically waving her arms about, but it was useless. A warm, almost soothing feeling swept all across her body and she felt her muscles relaxing, her heartbeat slowed and she felt calm, eerily so.

 _I shouldn't feel calm. I should be freaking out. Where am I? I don't think I'm still in my room._ Olivia thought, still blinded by the bright, white light. _Am I dead?_

 **You are not dead.** Olivia shrank, the voice filling her mind. "Who are you?" She asked, barely a second gone by. "What do you want?!" The voice chuckled. **Relax, child, you are not in danger. I am simply giving you a...gift of sorts. I'm sending you to another world. You may or may not be familiar with it. In that world you will make a change to the tale, either for better or for worse, that depends on you.**

Olivia heard the voice explain, before she fell a sudden erge to close her eyes... just for a moment.... **I am giving you my seal, protection, and altering you to that worlds rules. Do with it what you will, and we shall see where fate stands..**

She felt a tingling sensation on her forehead, before something was placed her neck, and then a warm spread through her.

_What... just... happened..._

* * *

 

Birds. She heard birds, chirping away like there life depended on it, ruining her otherwise peaceful sleep. It was one the most relaxing sleeps she had in... forever.. she just wanted to snuggle up back into her pillow and... and... oh..

This isn't her pillow. Where is her pillow and who put leaves in her bed?

Wait. She never went to sleep in her bed... the voice...

Olivia shot up and scanned her surroundings. Trees, plants, sky.. she was in a forest. Stumbling backwards her back met a tree, she placed her hands on the trunk and looked up. The tree's base was large, the trunk was wide, wider than a car... this thing was massive, it was almost bigger than the trees you might find in the rain forest.

Looking up at the large canopy she squinted as specs of sunlight came down into her eyes. "Damn, this is the biggest tree I've ever seen in my life." She remarked, for a moment forgetting about her situation. 

Then it hit her again that she'd been teleported into another word by some kind of disembodied voice. "Oh my god... I'm in another world! Oh god.. what did that voice dude do?! He didn't even tell me where I was going!" She panicked, sliding down against the tree, she hugged her knees taking deep breaths.

"Ok girl... chill... it's all cool. Look at the positives, you aren't naked. Let's see, you got you phone, so that's good, alien words probably don't have cellphone reception though... yep, no bars. Um.. you've got shoes.. and clothing... and.. a few hairpins? Ok and- wait this isn't mine." Olivia pulled at the necklace on her neck-it was an emerald stone the size of her fingertip with a gold chain-trying to find a clasp to unlock and finding none she tried lifting it over her head, but it was no use, she'd choke herself to death before that happened.

"Ok.. I'm blaming voice dude on this one." She said, her phone still in hand... that's when she noticed something on her forehead after catching a glimpse of the reflection of the dark screen. Vaguely she remembered feeling a tingling sensation there, and she switched to her camera and gasped.

"Oh... fuck." She stared at the mark on her forehead, it was about the size of a penny, but she recognized it as the mark for trinity, with three interlinking chains. "Great. Now I look like a weirdo." She groaned. Standing up, she decided she might as well try to find civilization, after all it would get dark at some point and she didn't wanna find out what kind of bugs this world had.

Taking a step forward, Olivia felt her stomach twist and then a warm feeling washed over her, and suddenly she was standing in front of a village. Olivia jumped back, letting out a yelp of shock and looked around. _W-what the hell..._ She thought, taking several steps back. _D-did I just.. teleport..?_

Closing her eyes, determined to make sure she wasn't crazy, she wished to return to her previous spot in the woulds, picturing the spot. She felt the familiar twist and warmth wash over her. Then she was back.

Looking around, her eyes were wide. "I... teleported. HOLY SHIT." 

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Testing the Boundries- OH SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tests her abilities... and decides, in a strong case of denial, to make a idiotic choice.

Olivia appeared in front of the village, grinning. After spending a good ten minutes going back and fourth and alternating between scared to excited because, teleporting!

She could teleport!

She had no doubt this was because of the mark on her forehead, namely because it felt tingling after she teleported a few more times before stopping. She stopped in the village, walking in and approaching one of the villagers, still high from her discovery. "Hey, excuse me, but where is this?" She asked.

The villager, a woman in her mid thirties, scowled at her ignorance. "You're in Eitsu Village in the Land Of Iron." She told her, before walking away from the girl.

Olivia blinked. _Land Of Iron? Like the Land Of Fire? As in Naruto?! Holy shit what?! No way!  
_

Scanning the village, Olivia looked for any signs of Shinobi, before she realized that in the Land Of Iron there were Samurai, not Shinobi. Looking around, Olivia debated teleporting to the Land Of Fire, but she was entirely sure which direction that was.

She could control the distance and direction of her teleporting, to a degree. But if she thought of a place- then poof! She was at the that place. She wasn't sure what the distance was, for all she knew it was just a short walk. Of it could be in a different country. She'd thought of civilization and found herself next the village.

Well, if she just had to think of a place to appear there, then why not test out her theory? Thinking of all the places she could appear, she opted on appearing near one of her favorite characters. Naruto was out of the question, she didn't want to appear threatening towards Konoha to popping up there was out of the question. She didn't know the other villages well enough to go there, and she wasn't sure what she might find at the Akatsuki, plus she didn't know there bases as well or if they were even there.

Her top five favorite characters... Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, Madara and... Orochimaru. Olivia cursed. The only two of those weren't in Konoha, and she didn't want to risk Itachi with his Sharingan so.... Orochimaru?

_Well that's a terrible idea. A tempting idea because I mean who wouldn't want to mess with the snake man just a little? I mean, IF I'm in Naruto, this could all just be a dream._

_Yeah. That makes a so much more sense now. I'm dreaming, and in the dream I can teleport! Yeah, I just fell asleep and now I'm dreaming. Lucid dreaming, and now I'm going to go meet Orochimaru._

_And mess with him._

Liv closed her eyes, focusing on Orochimaru and on his hide-out.

Then she felt the familiar twist and warmth before she opened her eyes and she was there. Grinning confidently despite feeling said confidence waver, she looked around the room. There were scrolls and bottles of... things everywhere.

Her heart thumped in her chest as she took in a deep breath, walking over to the scrolls wondering what kind of scroll they were. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch one, her confidence waning as she reached for it, opening the scroll. Inside was a sort of report on an experiment Orochimaru must of have conducted. She set the scroll down before she read any further, and looked at the others.

That's when a door opened, Liv turned quickly as it did. Orochimaru stood in the doorway, and upon catching sight of her paused. Liv didn't know what to say, but her face lifted into a grin. "Hello there." She nearly smacked herself for quoting Star Wars.

 _Nice Liv, you meet Orochi-freaking-maru and you say 'Hello there.' like some weirdo._ She chided herself, she hat a hand on her hip. Orochimaru blinked, his eyes trained on her like a snake. "Who are you?" He questioned her. He hadn't sensed her enter, she knew that based off his reaction.

 _Don't use your real name!_ "Yume." She said, shifting her weight and crossing her arms. She should probably be more on guard, but this is Orochimaru, and she's a civilian, there is no way she could do shit even if she was. _Besides it's just a dream._ She reminded herself. _  
_

"Well, 'Yume' what is your purpose here girl?" He question, his eyes calculating, probably scanning her for weakness. He probably found a lot, she was civilian. He could probably tell purely based of her lack of muscle, her cloths didn't hide the fact that she was soft.

This probably only heightened to his confusion though.

"My purpose? Hm.." Olivia, now Yume, weighed in and decided to go with fortune telling BS to sound cool. "That depends.." quicker than she could blink she found herself slammed against the wall, held by the throat tightly in an insanely strong grip, KI leaked out of the man, making the girl freeze up in fright. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to stop panicking.

"I am not in the habit of repeating myself." Orochimaru hissed. Yume felt overwhelmed, but pushed out an answer. "I am here with a warning." She got out with difficulty, she could barely make out those words.

Orochimaru loosened his grip, but just slightly, only enough for her to speak. "What warning? From whom?" He snarled. Yume couldn't take anymore of it, and teleported to the opposite side of the room, out of his grasp. Orochimaru turned, slowly, looking at her with curiosity, no doubt wondering how she did that.

Yume's mind whirled, and she searched for something that would work no matter what time he was from, either pre-Shippuden or Shippuden. "B-beware the- the ma-moon!" She blurted out. Orochimaru looked at her blankly.

"Beware the moon? What nonsense is this?" He scoffed, believing she had wasted his time. But Yume didn't stop there, no, she needed him to catch an interest in her in order to not kill her on sight should they ever meet again.

"Yes, f-for the d-dawn will.... rise, the n-nine will become ten, the... e-eyes will a-awaken the o-old one and e-everyone w-will dream." She stuttered out, rubbing her throat and glared at the snake, but the KI making her avoid eye contact. Orochimaru looked at her, almost annoyed, but curious. She might have caught his attention. Yume pictured her previous spot in the woods, and vanished before the snake man's eyes.

* * *

Yume took a deep breath, looking at her surroundings, she was back in the woods. She took a few steps forward, before letting out a scream. "OH MY GOD THAT JUST HAPPENED OH MY GOD!!!" Yume yelled. Excitement and fear ripple through her entire being. 

"I can't believe I did that, I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!!" She cheered, jumping around. "I.. he's gonna come after me now! Crap what have I done... Oh my god I can't believe that happened." She leaned against the tree, the high slowly coming down. "This, is a really weird dream." She felt her neck, her pale fingers ghosting over the bruise that was slowly forming. "This is a dream... right? I mean... right?" She asked the silent  forest.

Panic overtook her and she started pinching herself. "Hey.. I'm ready to wake up now! Come on! Ow!" She rubbed her hand, before running a hand through her hair. Fear crept through her chest as she felt a wave nausea come over her, and her stomach came back up.

She looked up, choking and gagging as she back away, hitting a tree she gasped, falling to her knees as they trembled. What she had done hit her in full. 

"Oh.. this isn't a dream.. this isn't a dream... oh god... Oh god.. this isn'tadreamthisisadreamohgodwhathaveIdone!" She took deep rabid breaths, before everything started spinning.

"This.. is real.."

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"What have I done.." Liv sat against the tree, she'd slept through the night on the ground and woke up up, the memories from the day before rushing back into her mind. She ran her hands through her hair, standing up carefully she stayed leaned against the tree.

"Alright let's think. I'm in Naruto, I have teleportation powers... I could go into hiding. Yeah, I could go off far away where nobody would ever find me, I could just stay in the Land Of Iron! Yeah, and make a living there. Learn a trade, and live behind the scenes... except that Orochimaru knows I exist, and that I have information and a mysterious power. Great. Why did I have to act so stupid!?" Liv ranted.

"Yume. He knows me as Yume... note to self, never use the name Yume. Um... well I should probably get as far away from his territories as possible... land of iron... that's to close. It's literally right next to the country Otogakure is in.. and I don't know where things are though, I need to go somewhere geographically significant." She decided, and searched her mind for a place, finally deciding on the perfect spot. 

Liv closed her eyes and teleported, finding herself in the valley of the end. "Well, now I know where I am." She teleported up to the Hashirama head, sitting down on the top.

"Right... Ok.. I need a plan. What do I do now? Wait! I need to find out when I am." She thought aloud. _But how would I do that? The best way would to go to Konoha... oh well, she already got spotted by the snake man, might as well just pop in and out. Should I wait for it to get dark..? Nah... how about I just wear a disguise.. I think I saw some laundry in the land of iron to dry._

Quickly, Liv teleported back to the village, snatching the large hooded shawl down and teleporting back, putting it on she grinned. "Alright... now a scarf.. or mask, nah, a veil is more my style." She teleported down, and over to the nearest village, having seen the smoke from her spot on the statues. 

Walking through the village she asked where she might find a market place, and was directed to a small venue in the south side of the village... then she realized she had no money and had to carefully steal a cat mask, before snatching the veil she wanted, along with some food and a knife.

She then, finally, teleported to Konoha, standing before the great stone faces. Grinning, Liv looked at them.... no Tsunade. Well that's just great, when is she then? Teleporting to an alleyway nearby Ichiraku's ramen shop, she noticed Naruto sitting with Iruka. Naruto wore a headband. That was all she needed, and teleported back onto the stone faces.

"Well... this isn't what I was expecting, but it'll work." She said to herself, look across the village. She'd seen this sight so many times when she watched the show... seeing it in person... well, she thought it was amazing.

"Enjoying the view?" A familiar voiced asked. Liv jumped, and turned towards the voice, finding to be a familiar looking Shinobi, Kakashi. She blinked. _Kakashi? Are you kidding me? Well, at least he's not root._ The second he vanished from view she teleported away to the fourth's head, Kakashi appearing close by, kunai drawn. Anbu also appeared, surrounding her. _Well... fuck me._

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kakashi asked, kunai drawn.

Liv straightened, and summoned all the courage she had. "Call me Yume, I mean the village no harm, and I am here baring a warning," She said, going with the same BS she did with Orochimaru. "Beware the moon, for the dawn shall rise, nine become ten, the eyes will awaken the old one, and everyone will dream." She explained, looking him in the eye, though he couldn't see hers. "That is my warning to you and this village, Kakashi Hatake." 

Liv teleported, back to the valley. She checked herself over for any bugs, both Aburame or otherwise, doing a full scrub down before she was satisfied. She decided she might as well deliver her 'message' the rest of the Shinobi nations... though she wasn't sure she'd survive all of them, so she decided to just teleport there, yell and drop a scroll, before teleporting away.

She decided to go with the sand first. Writing down her message in the most fancy hand writing she could... before she realized that she didn't know how to write in kanji and convinced a villager to do it in exchange for... there lives? Yeah, she might have kidnapped some poor woman, then threatened her before the woman wrote down exactly what Liv said.

Then Liv took it to another village, asked a random villager to read it to her to be sure. "Beware the moon, for the dawn shall rise, nine become ten, and the eyes will awaken the old one, and everyone will dream?" The old man looked at her bewildered. "Thank you sir." She walked away, teleporting to the Sand Village before the Kazekage. He tensed, sand rising up. "Who are you?" 

She smiled. "The names Yume, I have a message for all Five Kage." She dropped the scroll and teleported. Liv leaned against the stone statue, taking several deep breaths. "Wow... just did that. Ok."

She teleported, this time before the Tsuchikage. "What the- who are you?!" 

"I am Yume, I have a message for the Kage!" Liv yelled. 

She dropped the scroll and vanished, appearing before Yagura, and hurling the scroll away. "I'm Yume!" she yelled, teleporting before he could respond. Finally she saved the last one, the Raikage... he was super fast so she would have to handle this differently. She teleported in front of the Raikage office. 

"Hey yo! I have a message for your Kage!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. In a flash, the Raikage was there, just a few meter in front of her, and she was surrounded by several shinobi. "Who are you, and what is your message?" Yume pulled out a scroll, tossing it into the air and teleporting at the same time while saying "I'm Yume!"

Liv collapsed in front of the statues, taking deep breaths. "Holy shit... Well, I'm in it deep now." She told herself, looking up at the sky.

Nobody but Orochimaru knew her face... haha, that's actually kinda funny. But the Anbu in Konoha has sensed her, which means she had chakra... which was totally cool. Did she just make herself wanted by all Five Nations, plus Orochimaru? Yes... yes she did. Did she just give a prophecy to those nations and S-rank criminal, plus Akatsuki since Yagura is controlled by Obito/Madara? Yes... yes she did.

She is the queen of bad choices, but she did want to warn everybody, and the voice dude did say to change things. She gave a prophecy to all of the Shinobi, so that might change something.

Now she has to come up with a new plan... let the prophecy sit and cook... in the meantime she can up her fitness level and get into shape.

Alright, self training starts tomorrow!

* * *

**Reviews are magic! Let me know what you think of this story... and don't worry about the 'realistic' tag. OC might have unrealistic powers but I promise I'll bring on the realism beyond her powers. And not the dark gritty bullshit, I will be trying to make everybody as true to there cannon selves as possible.  
**

**I gave Olivia teleporting power since, hey, if she can teleport into Naruto, then she can teleport anywhere, and don't worry, she has limits. She's still not OP, just a teleporting civilian. The only reason she was even able to do what she just did is because she had the element of surprise, now that the kage know she exists if she does that again, she won't get out as easily.**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Three Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time skip.

"There are still no signs of the woman. She has not appeared in the village since that night." The Third Hokage let out a puff of smoke from his pipe, deep in thought. Shikaku stood across from him, along with the council and the other clan heads.

"The message she gave, do you think there is any merit to it? What do you suppose it means?" Hiashi asked. "Well, it appears to be a warning of the future, a prophecy of sorts." Shikaku said.

"Beware the moon, the dawn will rise, nine become ten, the eyes will awaken the old one, and everyone will dream." The Third recited. "Do you think nine have something to do with Jinchuriki? She was spotted watching the Uzumaki boy."He asked the Nara. 

Shikaku frowned. "It would seem so." 

The Third sighed. "For now we can only speculate on what the girl was talking about. I've reports that the other Five Kage have received a message just like this one, from the same girl, Yume, in the same day."

"It's obvious this girl must possess some sort of Jutsu or Kekkei Genkai that allows her to teleport." Danzo spoke up from a corner. "I believe this girl would become a useful ally if persuaded to join this village." Join him. They all knew what he meant. He wanted her for root.

"Be that as it may, there have still been no sighting of the girl since that day, it's like she disappeared of the face of the earth, she didn't even have a chakra signature, we're lucky she was so easily spotted." Inoichi commented.

"Hmph. It was like she was a ghost, if she hadn't appeared on the stones faces, she probably would have entered and left the village without any notice. This is a huge security risk. What if she does this again, and who's to say she hasn't already?" Hiashi asked. 

"We will continue to keep and eye out for her, so far she has since been non-threatening, despite her security threat."

* * *

Liv took a deep breath of air, walking through the village, taking a glance up at the stones faces. She's teleported into the village two months ago, and has been adjusting nicely.

She even got a job at a dango cafe! 

She knew the village was on alert for her, but given on the fact that somebody hasn't randomly walked up to her and been like "It's you!" She's gonna guess they didn't sense her, and spotting her was just pure dumb luck.

Well, bad luck on her part.

She would see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura on occasion doing some sort of D-rank mission, namely because she sought them out once of twice during her morning and evening walks.

After training herself hardcore for the first month and half, she decided to teleport to Konoha. At first, she'd been stricken with paranoia, afraid a Shinobi would pop out at any moment to grab her, then she relax, realizing they really didn't know she was the teleporter.

She made sure not to ever use her powers while in the village, only when she 'showered' did she teleport away from the village, and that was only for emergencies... like when she was having another panic attack and didn't want to attract attention. Or when she decided to try tree walking or water walking.

She had to hide her forehead mark with make-up though, so as not to stand out. She wore the most plain, but not to plan clothing, and didn't say anything odd, or didn't do anything to make herself stand out, aside from the quirks she added to make herself seem human, like being 'scared' of spiders and bugs, always eating and picking at some sweets, liked humming a lot. That sorta thing.

To the average person, she appeared to be a normal girl who didn't stick out much, took long walks and loved long ass showers. Pretty normal, all things considered, she's spent about seven weeks now unnoticed. The Chunnin Exams even started a week ago, and so far she managed to live incognito. 

Come to think of it, that is actually probably why, the Chunnin Exams offered a nice distraction, as would the coming chaos. Liv stopped on the way home, picking up some Dango, and stopping at a bridge to look up at the moon.

It was a nice moon, even if Kaguya lived in it, and Ootsutsuki lived on it. Then a crazy dude would one day try to shine a evil genjutsu on it to turn everybody into white zetsu, and then an even crazier dude would steal Hanabi's eyes and used a dojutsu to try and smash the moon into the earth.... but Naruto makes him stop it, and return the eyes..

 _Yeah... some crazy shit is gonna go down in this village. Some crazy shit..._ Liv thought, finishing her snack, and turning to walk away.

Suddenly, a blade was pressed against her throat, and a man stood behind her. Liv froze in terror, keeping herself perfectly still, she clenched her fist to stop herself from jumping, and debated teleporting away, but someone might spot her like last time... then again she could just pop into her shower... unless she was wrong about being unnoticed, and there were Shinobi watching her house. 

Then again, who was behind her? Wait, his presence felt familiar...

"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice rang out from behind her. Liv tensed, knowing who it was instantly. "Just out for an evening walk, thought I might enjoy watching the sunset." She responded without missing a beat. Great, now she knows she stuck, if she teleports away from him now, he'll just follow her or make her stay in the village difficult.

"Yes, it is nice today isn't it?" Orochimaru responded mockingly. "I was wondering though, what affiliation you have with the leaf village, you did leave quite abruptly last time we spoke."

Olivia hummed, before teleporting out of the Sannin's grasp, about ten meters in front of him, certain nobody was watching, because if they were, well, they'd be attack him by now.

"I do apologize for that." She replied, crossing her arms. "And to answer your question, I have no actual affiliation with the leaf- well if we're getting technical they kinda want to capture me, but I'm hiding right under their noses by acting like your average civilian. Given on the fact I've been here for months and nobodies noticed I'd say my plans going off without a hitch... so, have you figured out the prophecy yet?" She switched topics.

"Ah... yes your little prophecy." Orochimaru said, the kunai now put away. "Yes, I assume you were talking about the Akatsuki and there plans?" Olivia grinned. "Yep. Just for that I'll answer any other questions you might have." Orochimaru grinned. "Excellent. How does your ability work? Is it a jutsu?"

"It's a seal, of sorts, the one on my forehead. It works by transporting me through space and time by opening up a wormhole and basically hijacking one of the natural wormholes that make up reality and sending me through it." Olivia answered, giving her theory on how her forehead seal thing works. Orochimaru licked his lips, glancing at her forehead, the make-up already starting to wear off thanks to sweet and wind. It was slightly visible.

"Fascinating...and where did you get the information from?" Liv grinned this time. "How did figure out the Akatsuki's plan, you mean? Well, I watched them." She told him. It wasn't a lie, she did watch the Akatsuki. On a TV screen. Completely without risk, except for maybe like, weight gain or dry eyes... or like... a headache? Low risk. Very low risk compared to doing it now. 

"You spied on the Akatsuki?" Orochimaru asked, sounding almost impressed. Liv nodded. "You could say that. Watched them for almost two years.... learned a lot of things." She said, then noticed how quiet it was.

"Well I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut this meeting short, lovely chat, and don't worry, I'm not gonna fuck with ya plans." Liv vanished, appearing in her shower. Stepping out, she looked around the room, cautiously, before teleporting to her safe house in the Land Of Wind.

It was basically a shack in the middle of the desert she'd build one week because she needed an emergency teleport out of danger place.

It was full of canned food, medical supplies, water, among other things. She had decided to make a few of these across various Nations, just empties houses, well more like huts, with basic necessities. Four in total, one in Wind, one in the Land Of Tea, one in the Land of Iron, and one in the Land Of Fire.

The desert one felt the safest, it was the most isolated and probably hard to find for a normal person. She returned to Konoha the next day, only long enough to grab her things and buy some extra food, before collected all of her savings (She was looking over her shoulder the whole time, ready to teleport back to the safety of her hut at any moment) before returning back to her sand hut in the desert.

She decided the safest thing to do was to wait for Orochimaru to not be in the village before going back- but then again, she might be noticed... she would have to plan a way to safely introduce herself to the fray and look like a good guy. A friend.

She figured Naruto should be involved.

* * *

**Aaaanddd she is hiding from people in the desert, only teleporting in and out of her home. Her encounter with Orochimaru made her even more paranoid. Reviews are magic!  
**

 

 

 

 


	6. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

"Sweet dreams are made of these, who I am to disagree, I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something~"

Swaying her hips back and forth while singing the tune, Liv picked up a green pot about the size of the football, pouring a small amount of beeswax into a bowl, before moving over to grind up some more herbs.

She was making some more medical salves for any future wounds, bug bites or sore muscles. Her mother was an herbalist back home so she knew a thing or two about it. She collects the herbs from... well anywhere really, being a teleporter..

Olivia's small home now had a few more things, namely, ropes with trying herbs hanging off them, bottles of tinctures and jars of the tried herbs for various teas.

Many scrolls, notebooks and books were on another new section of the home, her library. Liv was no longer in the desert hut, still reserving that place as her hiding spot, she moved to more... convenient place for her, less... isolated. It was nearby the Valley of the End, near the boarder to the Land Of Fire.... in the Land Of Rice Paddies.

Yes, it wasn't a great idea to live in the area that Orochimaru lived in, but it kept the Leaf Shinobi from getting to close and she kept to herself, so Orochimaru had no idea she was there. It's been two weeks since she'd met him in Konoha, and she wasn't sure what exactly she was going to do if he jumped her again.

She also wasn't sure about ever returning to Konoha, but she knew she had to if she wanted to change anything. She wasn't going to sit by and let the Fourth Shinobi War happen. She knew it was an important piece of the Naruto story line but... screw that.

People died.

Hundreds of thousands, if not millions died, it was the primary force behind most of the villains in Boruto. The war. She needed to find a way to make peace between the nations, without scaring them forever. To bring about lasting peace without mass death and destruction.

The war did not need to happen- she would not let it, she would stop it even if it killed her.

It probably would. She needed alley's if she wanted to stop the war though... she knew she would have to talk with the Kage, probably Tsunade. She did not want to deal with Hiruzen... she didn't like him much, and frankly, if he could not stop nor control what happened in his own village then she doubted he would be able to do anything useful. Not unless he stepped it up, which he won't if Orochimaru and Itachi are any evidence of that.

There were so many things wrong with that village because of that man, in her opinion. 

He let Danzo create an organization that brainwashed children into becoming emotionless robots, and allowed Danzo to order the execution of the Uchiha Clan, and his long leash on Danzo allowed Danzo to trigger the creation of the Akatsuki with Hanzo killing Yahiko, making Nagato become Pain. 

He allowed the Uchiha massacre, forcing a thirteen year old boy to murder his family.

He overlooked Orochimaru, ignoring him until the last minute, and then allowed him to live, resulting in so much death and pain.

He did nothing to Danzo for not only ordering the Uchiha clans death, but also for harvesting there eyes for himself.

Not to mention he also doesn't keep his promise to Minito about making sure Naruto wasn't seen as monster. Nice going there, Hiruzen. Freaking doormat Hokage.

Liv scowled, finally done her mixing and poured it into a bottle, she stepped outside of her hut letting out a huff. Thinking about the horrible stuff that did and will go down always pissed her off.

With a deep breath, she took off, running up the side of the a tree and jumping over the branches like stepping stones, feeling the rush of the breeze in her hair.

She was not fast compared to shinobi, but she was still fast. She had to be, after all she spent most of her time doing this. Running through the trees.... teleporting had it's perks but she could never feel the wind on her face like this.

She came across the local pond, leaping onto the water and running along the water, she spread her arms out like and eagle, a wide grin spreading across her face as she ran.

Truly, she loved this feeling, and she would never get over this world, there were so many amazing things that she could do now. She was faster, stronger, she healed faster, her reflexes were faster, it was if chakra enhanced everything! Not by as much that would notice, but with her new control, everything was different.

If she was this enhanced compared to her former self, what were ninja like? What was it like to be like that? How would it feel to just be able to effortless flip and jump around like they do? Sometimes she wondered what she would do if she turned herself in to Konoha.

They might consider making her a ninja. Of course, then she would have to serve them, she served no one. But in exchange for power it seemed she would have to serve someone, to be loyal to somebody, after all, if you want an example of someone with power without loyalties, look at the Akatsuki- look at Orochimaru.

She want to get strong, oh yes she did want it badly. Just to be able to survive, just to be able to protect herself from others.... just so she could protect the friends she hadn't met yet.

The friends she wanted.

Olivia was lonely, very much so. She's barely had a deep conversation with anyone, always had to put on a fake smile to hide her true intentions. The only time she was even remotely herself, around someone- was the brief encounters with Orochimaru. She wondered who she should side with in the coming conflicts- who would be a more powerful ally.

The Leaf, most likely are the longer lasting and more ideal, but Orochimaru was certainly powerful and would be an equally powerful ally with the only downside being that he get himself killed.

She can't prevent his death, but she can present herself as an ally... but she didn't want to make an enemy of the Leaf, so what enemy can she appear to fight?

Or, perhaps she could present him with a gift? Hm... what's something he really wants? Jutsu? Meh... he's got plenty of those- actually by the time she plans to meet him again he'll be unable to use Ninjutsu, so that will probably rub salt in the wound.

Information then? Maybe the head of an Akatsuki member? What a complicated matter.

The Leaf are not quite as difficult- she could appear just when the Akatsuki show and 'save' one of them, either Kakashi or Naruto. She won't fight Orochimaru... no, she wouldn't be able to do much against him since he's seen her teleportation powers and she wants him as an ally later.

Hm... how to gain both the trust or tolerance of Orochimaru and the Leaf?

Difficult... difficult, if only she'd showed up earlier.... she would have more options... and time. 

"Hey! Get back here you little brat!" Liv paused, stopping and perching on a branch, hidden from sight as below her, a small boy, couldn't be older than eight holding something that looked like bread, ran from two older guys, each holding a pan. "Come here you punk! I'll teach you never to steal from me again!" Liv followed them, watching as they cornered the boy, before jumping down into one of them, and then kicking the other to the ground.

She jumped over to the boy, scooping him up and teleporting away, near her home. The boy push away from her and fell to the ground, scooting away from her in fear. "What, what just happened?! W-what do you want?!"

"Relax kid, I got you away from those thugs by teleporting, it's a special power I have. My names Liv. What's your name?" She asked, crossing her arms. The boy looked at her warily before standing up. "I'm Shiro." He said begrudgingly, before turning to go. "Can you take me back there? I... don't know where I am." Liv tilted her head. "Why would you want to go back there? Do you have somewhere to be?"

Shiro turned towards her, glaring. "Yes. I do. I'm not the only kid on there own you know." Liv blinked, taken aback. "Oh... well here, take my hand." She held out her hand. Toshiro looked at, before taking it, his hands were small and frail in hers.

Liv frowned, teleporting back to the spot they'd previously been. The two men were gone now. Toshiro blinked, looking around before scowling at Liv. "You can leave now."

"No, I'd like to meet your friends... maybe I could help-"

"We don't need your help. Now get lost." Shiro hissed, walking away. Liv teleported into a tree, following the boy as silently as she could. She followed him to a run down looking house that didn't look like anyone lived there. "Nii-san's back!" A girl, no older than four waddled out, grinning at the boy. Her hair was long and ratted, it was brown like Shiro's, but her eyes were brown, while his were blue, she followed by a boy slightly older than her, around six, with the same brown hair and eyes.

Then another girl who looked to be Shiro's age with long ratty brown hair and violet eyes came out, smiling at Shiro. "I'm glad your safe Shiro-kun." She said. Liv watched them, frowning.

They looked far to skinny, clearly starved. She wasn't sure what to do, there were four kids in the woods starving. Sighing, she decided to help them. Her goal was to save lives, and she wasn't going to just abandon a bunch of kids.

She teleported back to her home, gather food, water, and some medical supplies in a bag before teleporting back to the tree, jumping down into the clearing. The children looked at her in fear, while Shiro stood protectively in front of them. "I thought I told you to get lost!" Liv raised her eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help." She placed the bag on the ground. "This has food, water and some medical supplies... and a map leading to my place. If you want some help, my door is always open.... not all adults want to hurt you, kid." She said softly, before jumping back into the trees.

* * *

It didn't take long for Liv to find three nervous kids and one grumpy one on her doorstep. The girl from before, the older one smiled at her and bowed.

"I am sorry for my brother's action earlier, he was just looking out for us. My name is Mai, this is my sister Shizuka and my brother Koji. You've met Shiro." Shiro scowled and looked away from her, while Mai elbowed him while shooting him a glare.

He scoffed and glared at Liv. "Look! You said you'd help us right?"

Liv smiled warmly at them, opening her door wider. "Come in, I've prepared some tea and lunch." The Koji and Shizuka ran in, looking around curiously in while Shiro and Mai walked in, Mai giving Toshiro scolding looks while shooting Liv friendly apologetic smiles. 

"This tastes so good..." Shizuka chimed happily. Koji nodded, his face full of fried fish. The five of them sat at a table, Shiro eating whenever Liv wasn't looking and Mai kicking Shiro underneath the table whenever he glared at Liv. Liv excused herself for moment, walking outside before listening in closely to the conversation. 

"Shiro. Be nice." She scolded him. "Liv-san is trying to help us." Shiro glared at her. "Oh? What do you think I was doing? And how do we know we can trust her?! How do we know she isn't gonna use us for something? How do we know we won't end up like those other kids?! All people ever do is lie and betray, you can't trust anyone! If you do your asking to be stabbed in the back! Remember what happened to our parents! Or did you forget that?!" Shiro yelled.

Mai stood up, slamming her hands on the dinner table. "How could you think I'd forget that?! You aren't the only one who loved mom and dad! I did to! But there gone now. We've been starving, Shiro, I know you think we can do this on our own, but it's been a year since they died and we've barely managed to survive- now someone is offering us help! Are you really going to turn that down?!" Mai asked her brother. Shizuka and Koji were quiet, looking at there siblings with wide eyes.

Liv opened the door. Shiro looked at her, eyes furious. "So you were eavesdropping on us?!"

Liv held up her eyes. "Hey now, I'm not the one who was yelling at the top of my lungs... you guys are welcome to stay here as long as you want." Liv told them, her voice lowering to a soft, gentle tone. "For what it's worth... I understand what your going through.... I lost my family to. Be glad that you at least have each other." She said softly, leaving to her sleeping area.

"You guys can sleep there." She gesture to a large futon in the living area.

Mai hit Shiro on the head. "Your an idiot! Come on. Lets go to bed." Mai lead Koji and Shizuka to the futon. Shiro huffed, still picking at his food. Mai paused, looking back at him. "Shiro? You coming?"

"No... I'll join you later." 

"Suit yourself." Mai shrugged and walked behind the curtains that separated each area of the hut. Shiro scowled, getting up and walking out of the hut, he kicked a rock along the path, before leaning against a tree, listening to the crickets chirp.

"Stupid..."

"What is?" Liv leaned against the wall. Shiro jumped letting out a frightened yelp before he scowled again. "You are. Why are you helping us? You aren't wealthy enough to take care of four kids, but you shared your food and house with us. Why else would you do that, unless you were stupid." He told her, not looking at her in defiance and kept his arms crossed.

"Maybe your right, but when someones in trouble and I can help, I'll help no matter what, if that makes stupid, then I guess I am. Sometimes the right thing can seem like stupidity to some, but what matters most is doing what you feel is right in your heart, no matter what anyone says." She explained.

Shiro looked at her, his scowl for once, vanishing... but only for a moment. "Tch... whatever you stupid weirdo."

Liv smiled warmly at the boy. _I got him to smile._

* * *

**Well there we go. Divulging slightly from the Naruto plot line, but I mean she's gotta have her own life, and it felt cheap to make one of the main characters her friends, especially since she isn't from or in Konoha.  
**

**Now these four little orphans are gonna play a part in the story... and don't worry, they aren't cannon fodder.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. In Your Eyes

"Hey Mai, can you pass me the bottle of wolfbain?" Liv asked. Mai looked up from the book she was engrossed in, and looked over at the shelf next to her, pulling the bottle out and handing it to Liv, who thanked her.

Mai, out of the four kids was the only who could properly read. Liv found out there ages, with Shizuka being youngest, she was three, but about to turn four in a few days, so they were preparing for her birthday party Liv insisted on throwing. Koji was next, he was five, and then Shiro at age nine, and then Mai was ten.

They were smaller than they should have been, which is what made live thing they were all under eight. So, naturally, Liv began to teach them how to survive on there own and take care of themselves. She wasn't sure if she would be around long enough to take care of them so needed to make sure they could do that.

Mai was reading her books on medicine. Shiro was being taught how to hunt right now, they were switching shifts. Koji and Shizuka were being taught how to read by Liv, while also being shown what herbs would good to eat what weren't.

It's been two weeks since she took the chibis in, and she's been chipping away at Shiro, he's finally stopped scowling all the time. Today, she figured it was time to teach them chakra control, since it greatly helped her, getting them to being able to hop through the trees would help them get away from baddies.

She's taught them how to cook, gather herbs, what's poisonous, how to swim, chakra control, and some basic self defense moves and what to watch out for, how to get out of a genjutsu using pepper bombs, etc. 

She taught them everything she could teach them, and was helping them improve.

Suddenly there was a loud yell, and Koji cam running in, jumping behind Liv, who looked at him in confusion. "She's gonna kill me!" He whimpered, looking out at the door. Mai and Liv looked at each other, before Shizuka stalked in slowly, her hair covered her face and she was completely covered in mud.

"What did you do?" Asked Liv. Koji gulped nervously, looking at Liv. "Well uh... I kinda pushed her into a pile of mud.... by accident I swear!" Koji added after the look she gave him. Liv sighed, picking up a towel and walking over to Shizuka. "Shizuka-chan calm down, we'll have that cleaned-" Liv paused upon sight of Shizuka's eyes and Liv's own eyes widened. "Your eyes.."

Shizuka charged at Koji, launching herself at the boy. Liv grabbed Shizuka, yelling over at Shiro. "Shiro get your brother, Mai help Shiro, Shizuka, calm down right now!" She said in her best motherly voice. She teleported outside the hut and near the small lake. Shizuka huffed in frustration as Liv examined her, grabbing her face and wiping away the mud. "You shouldn't attack your brother." She told her. "He's family."

"He pushed me into mud." Shizuka huffed. Liv sighed. "Yes... but that doesn't mean you should try killing him." Shizuka blinked. "I wasn't going to kill him-"

"Your eyes, sweetie. Look." Liv picked up a mirror. Shizuka looked into her reflection, and her own eyes widened. "Why are my eyes white?!" She asked, panicked. "It's called the Byukbugan, it's a special dojutsu from the Hyuuga clan." Liv explained. "I need to talk with your brother, can you finish cleaning up yourself?" Shizuka nodded.

Liv teleported back into the hut, looking over at Shiro. "Is Shizuka Ok now?" Asked Shiro. Liv waved him over to her, pulling him outside the hut. "Are you all blood related?" She asked. Shiro frowned, looking at her. "Why?"

"Because Shizuka has inherited a very powerful, very dangerous Kekkei Genkai called the Byukbugan. To activate it like she has means that she is apart of a powerful bloodline, and if that's so, are you all blood-related?" Shiro looked to the ground. Liv grabbed his shoulders. "Shiro, this is important-"

"We're all related." He admitted. "We're all from the same parents ok!? What did you think?! Our parents were good people!" He shouted, ripping away from her grasp.

Liv's mind whirled. Does that mean Shiro, Mai and Koji also have the Kekkei Genkai? Oh god Hyuuga kids she is not ready for this.

"Shiro did you-" Live paused. Shiro had tears in his eyes, and he looked angry. "I know somebody killed them... I'll find them and I'll kill them!" He swore. "Shiro... listen to me." Liv leaned down, hugging the boy. "It's alright." He was shaking. "Let it out. Let it all out." She whispered. Shiro suddenly leaned into the hug, burring his face into her shoulder.

Shiro let the tears fall as sobs racked his body. Liv hugged the boy tightly, as he hugged her back like a life-line. "It's Ok.. it's Ok.."

Liv soothed, patting the boy on the back. She looked up at the hut, where Mai and Koji were, while Shizuka approached from the lake, drying herself off.

 _What have I gotten myself into._ Liv wondered. Mai walked over to Shizuka, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her inside to dry her off properly. Koji stood, watching Liv and Shiro, before Shiro pulled away, walking over and climbing into a tree. He wanted to be left alone. Liv sighed, watching the boy, before walking back inside, running a hand through her hair.

_Hyuuga kids. I have... a bunch of Hyuuga kids. I definitely can't bring them to Konoha now, or any Shinobi village for that matter. They'll be used and abused. Well, actually at least with the other villages they won't get the cage bird seal. I will not allowed that to happen to them, those fucking sadists. No. I'll hide them from Konoha if I have to._

Konoha was no longer an option.

* * *

**Well, surprise! Hehe... yep. tell me what you think! Reviews are Magic!  
**

**Promise we'll get to the kids parent's story in a bit.**

 

 

 


	8. Trouble Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

****_"I can't do it! I can't do it!"  
_

_"push! Push! Come on Nori!"  
_

_A woman lay on a futon, drenched with sweet she screamed as she gave birth. A woman stood next to her, encouraging her to keep pushing. Soon the cries of a baby were heard._

_"It's a girl." The mid-wife said, handing the child to the mother. Nori stared down at her child. Suddenly two small children wattled in, crying for there mother. "Momma! Momma!" A toddler Shiro climbed onto to the bed. Nori laughed as her husband walked in, holding there youngest son. "It's a girl... Shizuka." Nori named her._

_"Sissy Shi... Shizu!" Mai giggled. Shiro peered down at his sister with wide as the baby stared at him. Nori's husband smiled. "She's beautiful."_

_~_

_"I can't let him know! If anyone was to find out... Hanako, please! Don't say anything!"  
_

_"He has a right to know that's not his daughter! Nori, how could you!?! He loves you and you do this!"_

_"I didn't.... I was drunk, we had a fight! I... I know what I did was wrong, but your don't understand!"_

_"What don't I understand?! That you cheated?! That Shizuka is not Daisuke's daughter?!"_

_"It was a Shinobi!"_

_"... What?"_

_"Her father... is a Shinobi from Konoha. One of those kind."_

_"No... you don't mean.."_

_"Yes.. if anyone finds out what she is she... she would be taken.."_

_~_

_"Mother! Father?! What-" Blood. Flames. Pain. Death. Shiro stood before his dead parents. "Mom! Dad!" His mother groaned, and looked up at him before her eyes widened._

_"Run... Shiro..." She erged him. "Mom.." She pushed him away. "Run! Now! Take your siblings and run! Get out of here!" She pushed him away from her as the fire spread, shoving him out the door as a beam fell from the ceiling._

_"Mother!"_

* * *

Liv shot up, letting out a scream of pain, clutching her forehead, which felt like it was on fire. _It burns.. oh god it burns!_ She stumbled out o bed, ignoring the kids who looked at her with alarm as she stumbled over to grab a mirror, looking at her forehead. Her Trinity mark was glowing, white. Her fingers traced across it as, slowly, the light started to fade along with the pain. 

Liv relaxed, sitting down and rubbing her forehead. "Liv?! What was that? Are you alright?" Shiro asked, looking at her. Liv looked at him, and the dream she had flashed before her mind. "Your mother's name... was it Nori?" Shiro recoiled.

"How.."

"I just had some kind of... vision... a woman named Nori gave birth to Shizuka. But... Shizuka..." Liv trailed off. "You mother.." She wasn't sure how to tell him. "What? What about my mother?!"

"Shizuka is your half sister."

* * *

The next morning, Liv was tired. Her strange vision had been followed with more, much more horrific visions of various things. Sometimes it would show the Hyuuga. Sometimes it would show Konoha being attacked by Orochimaru. Sometimes it would show war. 

The result was Liv waking up occasionally and trying to contain her screams, so as to not wake the children. She couldn't understand that this was about, or how she was getting these dreams. Each time she woke, her mark would burn like a hot iron on her forehead.

So she stayed awake, then decided she needed a drink.

After leaving a note with some breakfast on the table, Liv teleported to town, walking through the village streets, she rubbed some more of the sleep out of her eyes, trying to wake up. Heading into the local pub she took a seat and order a shot of sake. Sipping the alcohol, Liv quietly pondered why she was having these visions all of a sudden. Were they apart of her powers? Did they have something to do with the mark on her forehead? Was it because of the voice dude?

She didn't know.

Just as she finished her drink and was about to leave, another one was given to her by the bartender. She looked up, confused. "Um... I didn't order this.." 

"I know. That fella over there bought you a drink." The bartender gestured over to the other end of the bar, near a dark corner in the far side. Liv turned, looking over in confusion at the corner.

Her face went pale as the sight of a white haired glasses wearing lap dog sitting in the corner. He smirked at her, raising a glass. Liv stood, bravely walking over to him and taking a seat. "Hello Yume-chan. I've heard so much about you." Kabuto said, his eyes practically dissecting her. Liv cocked her head. "Yes I would imagine you would. How'd you find me?" She asked. Kabuto just held a smug smirk on his face that made Liv want to punch him, but knew she was no match for him.

"I have my ways." Liv scoffed, crossing her arms. "Yeah. I'm sure you do." She said. Kabuto's smirk remained, and he stood offering her his hand. "Why don't we take this outside?" He asked. Liv glanced around, people were here. She was slightly safer here. "No I think I'm fine, thank you."

"I really must insist." Kabuto snatched her arm, dragging her to her feet and leaning in close. "After all, you never know what might happen if you don't, someone might get hurt." Kabuto looked pointedly at a young woman not to far away.

Liv glared at him. "Fine." Kabuto, still not releasing her arm, dragged her outside and around to the back, away from people.

"Kukuku, Kabuto you really do surprise me. Here I thought the little soothsayer would just teleport away." Liv froze up, as Orochimaru stepped into the clearing, a smug grin on his face. Liv noticed his arms, both... fine? Wait, was this after he got a new body?

"Hello again, Yume-Chan." He grinned at her. Liv took a second to compose herself. "And to what to I owe the pleasure, Orochimaru-San?" She questioned. The Sannin's smirk widened as KI leaked out, making her almost drop to her knees.

"Why, Yume-Chan, you're wanted by nations, thanks to those unique powers of yours. It would be bothersome if one of the Shinobi villages got there hands on you, little soothsayer," Orochimaru explained like he was talking about the weather. "So, I thought I might make them mine."

That was it. Liv teleported away behind Kabuto thrusting her leg out, kicking his back before teleporting again, this time back to her hut. "Grab my hand!" She yelled, panicked. Mai, Shiro, Shizuka and Koji looked up at her confused. "Wha.." Liv didn't have time, her mind on full panic mode she grabbed Mai and Koji, teleporting them away to the only place she was safe from Orochimaru.

Directly in front of Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya. The two of them blinked as Liv looked at them. "Please take care of them!" She vanished back to her home, grabbing Shiro and Shizuka, moving to teleport again, but Shiro pulled away. "What the hell is going on?!" 

"Shiro we don't have time! I'm taking you somewhere safe!" Liv moved to grab him, but he ran away. Sighing, Liv teleported Shizuka to Konoha, leaving her with Mai, she hugged the three kids goodbye as Jiraiya demanded explanation. She looked at him, and at Naruto. "Hide them from Orochimaru, please."

She vanished again, running outside, she yelled for Shiro.

"Let me go!" Liv's stomach dropped as she turned, looking over to see Kabuto holding Shiro, knife to his throat. "Now... Yume-Chan... now that I've got your attention, let's talk."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Confrontation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Liv makes the wrong move Shiro is done for.

It was hot. The sun beat down on the four of them, Kabuto held Shiro who was frozen in fear, Liv glaring at the glasses wearing medical nin while Orochimaru approached Liv.

"Make so much as a move, and this boy is dead." Kabuto threatened. Liv grit her teeth. She wouldn't make it if she teleported- the second she vanished Kabuto would move in for the kill, she didn't have the reflexes to stop him even with her powers! Orochimaru stopped, standing about yard in front of her.

"You'd really risk your life for some brat?" Orochimaru mocked, stepping closer to her, reaching out and taking a hold of her throat, lifting her into the air. 

"How pathetic." He commented.

Liv choked, tears pricking her eyes as she gasped for air. Shiro was trembling as he watched helplessly, terrified. Liv gave him a reassuring look, she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Glaring back up at Orochimaru, who slammed her to the ground. Liv yelled out in pain, dots filled her vision briefly for a few moments as she blinked trying to clear it.

Shiro whimpered. 

Liv looked at him, before closing her eyes, trying to to think of a plan, seeing only one option. She teleported... in front of Kabuto's kunai, pushing Shiro out of danger she teleported with him- but only found herself moving about twenty yards away before she felt a sort of... block. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked over at her, Orochimaru grinning as she tried to teleport. "Something wrong, Yume-Chan?"

Liv glared at him. "What did you do?" He pointed towards her throat, which had a small cut. "Kabuto's kunai was lined with poison... it would seem to be taking effect." 

Shiro helped steady her, she pushed him away switching her stand. They were after her... with this new limitation she could probably only jump far enough to be out of sight- but they would just follow her since they could track her. She didn't know how, but they could.

Her jump to Konoha was to far, at best she could make it to the boarder... she had to get Shiro out of here and lead them away from him. So.. using the last of her strength, Liv teleported with Shiro, hiding him in a nearby massive tree, she hugged him goodbye, whispering to him.

"Find Konoha."

She teleported back, looking at Orochimaru and Kabuto. "You want me right? Come and get me!" She teleported in the opposite direction of Shiro, stumbling to the ground upon appearing there, her head spinning. It honestly felt like somebody was choking her, like Orochimaru's hand had never left her throat.

_Gotta get away. Gotta survive... I can't allow myself to be taken- I can't! I.. I can't let Shiro be all alone! It burns.._

As they appeared in the clearing, watching her hunched over trying to catch her breath, she stood looking at the two of them, her forehead was burning even more now, before she felt a sudden rush come around her body. 

_It burns, it burns, it burns!_

"What is that?" Orochimaru questioned, and Liv had no answer. Suddenly time seemed to stop. 

**It is time you awaken.** A voice boomed out, and Liv flinched, she recognized it. "Awaken?" 

**Mind, Body, Soul, awaken the Trinity. Summon me.**

_Summon you?  
_

**Summon Trinity. Let my power possess you.**

Kabuto walked towards her, Liv felt her limbs growing heavy. 

**Summon Trinity.**

Her head spun. 

**Summon Trinity.**

Liv looked up at Kabuto who reached for her. "I summon Trinity, possess me." 

Everything suddenly burned, and then she knew nothing.

* * *

Jiraiya, Naruto, and three kids stood before Tsunade who eyed them up. "So your telling me that this girl, Liv, is the teleporter Yume, and that she not only took four orphans in, but also is also possibly now in the hands of Orochimaru?" She clarified. 

"And so is our brother!" Koji added. "She didn't bring him back... and she would be here if she could!" Naruto stepped up. "We gotta go stop him Granny Tsunade! He can't get away with this!" Naruto was still recovering from Sasuke's abandonment of the village. That being said, he understand what these kids were going through, and wanted to stop Orochimaru.

Plus this could lead them to Sasuke!

Shizuka's eyes were still red from tears, while she clung to Mai. Liv had been terrified when she appeared before them, just she took them to Konoha, she had never seen the teleporter that scared. Granted, she'd only known Liv for a few months, but still.

They hadn't mentioned Shizuka's eyes to the Shinobi, Liv had told them about the Hyuuga clan, and they wanted no part of it. Shizuka didn't dare even try to activate her eyes.

Mai told them where Liv's hut was, and Tsunade sent a team out to investigate with Jiraiya, since if Orochimaru was involved he would be the only one able to stand a chance against him.

When they reached the place the hut was empty, and there were signs of struggle around the area, until a few kilometers away they found a massive creator in the center of a clearing, with stumps and fallen trees everywhere burned and broken, like a explosion had occurred. The damage was extensive, with almost a hundred feet in diameter.

Jiraiya stood, looking across the wreckage, wondering what caused this. It didn't look quite like Orochimaru's jutsu, well there were some signs of it, and even if it was, why would he use something like this against a girl who was supposedly just a civilian?

It didn't make sense to him. He turned to one of the Anbu. "Report back to Tsunade and inform her of the situation. I'm going to go ahead and see if I can find out what happened here."

"Yes sir." The Anbu vanished, and Jiraiya turned back to the wreckage, a single thoought coming to mind.

Whoever that kid was, she wasn't human.

 

 


	10. Trinity

_It's cold... where am I? What... what is this?  
_

**Olivia...**

_What happened? What... what was I doing?  
_

**Olivia.**

_Wait... I remember now... Orochimaru he... oh...  
_

**Olivia!**

Liv's eyes opened to the bright sun blazing down in her eyes, blinding her. Covering her eyes she stood, looking around. She was in the desert, near her small hut. She rubbed her heads, trying to focus before she snapped back into reality, shaking her head. Then her eyes widened. "Shiro!" She went to teleport... but nothing happened.

"What?" She tried again, and again, then again. Nothing was happening. Now panicking, Liv walked into her hut, running hand through her hair she tried to figure out what was happening... that's when she looked down at her hands and gasped.

They were covered in strange blue lines, that traced all the way back to her forehead. Frantically Liv moved some curtains out of the way and looked into the hidden mirror, she gasped.

The Trinity mark had moved to cover her entire body, covering it like vines. "What the hell...." Liv traced the lines on her face in disbelief. "What happened.."

**"You are healing."**

Liv shrieked, falling backwards as her reflection spoke back to her. Her reflection crossed her arms and looked down at her. "Relax child, everything is fine. You are simply healing, after all, allowing a deity to possess you body and fighting an S-rank criminal will do that to you." Her reflection explained. "The marks covering your body are keeping you alive and healing your body, and as such, you have no power to spare to teleport." Liv stood up slowly, looking at her reflection.

"Who are you?" Her reflection smirked. "I believe you refer to me as 'voice dude' which is a common misconception, I am neither male not female." Liv crossed her arms giving the mirror a glare. "You know what I mean. Who are you? Why did you send me here?! What is Trinity?!" She demanded. 

Mirror Liv chuckled. "That's a lot of questions... hm.. I am Trinity, I suppose, and you are my chosen one, that is, my project. I sent you here because of a random selection process designed to send someone into a world of their favor." Liv blinked, and felt anger bubble within her chest. "So... what? I'm... I'm here for some kind of sick game for your amusement?! You took me away from _**my family**_ , from my world, I have had a life and you just grabbed me for some kind of twisted game?!"

"Not entirely. You can choose to have some type of purpose.. why, you can do anything you please this world, save it, abandon it, destroy it, I simply wish to observe what will happen, what will you choose Olivia Hutson?" Mirror Liv, Trinity, whatever this thing was called stepped out of the mirror, causing Liv to move back quickly, but Trinity was fast, seizing Liv's chin in a tight grip.

"What do you wish to do? What will you do? Your in the world of you dreams... I've given you some of my power, and you may do with is whatever you choose." Trinity released Liv."However, I must say this isn't quite what I expect you would do. You are different than I thought, I had thought you would have gone straight to Konoha to warn everyone of this little Tsukiyomi problem.."

Liv glared, watching as her counterpart circled her. "But this.. taking in four little orphans and completely abandoning the 'plot' why it's certainly different. I must say I'm not quite as entertain I wished.. but hey... I thought maybe you're not intervening because you do not believe you have the power to do anything, well how about this?" Liv was suddenly levitated up, up through the roof of her hut, up into the sky, her counterpart hovered next to her.

Liv's eyes went wide as she struggled to keep herself calm, her scream caught in her throat as she flung her arms out to her sides as if to keep balance. She felt sick and dizzy.

"How about I give you something more than mere teleportation? Let's see, hm, sharingan, yes that's a nice power." The world suddenly burned red, and detailed. Liv gasped as she stared at everything in a new light. "Or maybe Rinnigan?" Everything whirled, and she was overwhelmed before her eyes burned. "Oh wait no, that doesn't look right." Her vision was back to normal.

Trinity grabbed her chin and looked at her. "Should I make you a Jinchuriki? Or perhaps I should just go off the books and give you something new? Wings perhaps? I do like the idea of an avenging angel-"

"STOP IT!" Liv screamed. "Stop it right now! I.. I don't want that!" Trinity looked at her amused. "Why my dear, I'm so sorry I didn't ask you for what you wished.. what power do you want? Come on, I'll give you anything."

"Put me down on the sand, right now!" Suddenly they were back on the ground. "Oh.. boo. You're no fun." 

 

"Well, pick something or else I'll be forced to get creative again.." Trinity smirked. "I was thinking of maybe giving you some wings or perhaps a tail-"   


"Ok! Fine! I'll choose something! Just.. give me some time to think, alright? This.. this is a little overwhelming. But first let me get something straight, you sent me to the Naruto world for some kind of entertainment?" Trinity smirked. "Well... that's half of the reason.. the other reason is that I wanted to change a little something in this world."   


Liv stared at the deity in disbelief and annoyance. "And you chose a Naruto nerd to do it, of course."   


"Yep."   


"Fantastic."   


"It wasn't just that, the person would have to have enough mental strength to persevere through it, they'd have to be young, but not to young, they'd have to care truly about this world, and most importantly they'd have to be entertaining to watch." Trinity explained lazily. 

Liv groaned. "Can you just.. leave me alone to think? And why do I need more powers anyway?" Trinity stopped suddenly and looked at Liv, before suddenly snapping there fingers. 

"Oh! I forgot to tell you.. you aren't in the desert." 

Liv blinked, staring at sand and the endless horizon. "Um... but... the sand..?" Trinity looked at her pointedly. Liv was confused, when it suddenly dawned on her, and her heart dropped at the realization.   


"I.. lost the fight didn't I?"   


"Yep."   


"Orochimaru got me, didn't he?"   


"Mm-hm."   


"This is all in my head, isn't it?"   


"Indeed."   


Liv was overcome with a new set of emotions, fear, anger, regret all spinning around in her head she shouted at it's cause.   


"I thought letting you possess me would get me out of danger!" Liv shouted. Trinity shrugged. "I was limited to what I could do while in your body. I kept you alive though, if that counts."   


"Orochimaru was trying to capture me! Not kill me!" Liv snarled. Trinity nodded. "I know, but I mean it's been a few months so-" Liv froze. "M-months? I've.. I've been here for _months_?! _Orochimaru has had months to study me?!"_ Liv's voice hitched at the last sentence, her breathing now erratic. "How many months?!" She asked, falling to her knees. _What has that sicko done to me? Months.. months... months.. Oh god.._   _ ****_Liv felt sick, scared, and above all, violated. She was trapped in her own mind while who knows what was being done to her body.  


"Olivia relax...I protected you, remember, that mark of yours has prevented him from properly doing anything to you beyond basic scanning and observation. Nothing can harm or be added to you while you are in this state. He can do much as far as experimentation." Trinity explained as if that made it all better. Liv's head still whirled.   


Shiro, what was he up to? He probably thought she abandoned him! The others, what happened to them?! Did Konoha treat them well? "Liv." Liv looked up at Trinity. "Are you still unwilling to get an upgrade? Or actual power?" Liv took a deep breath, closing her eyes and calming herself down.   


"What were my powers before?" She asked, regaining her composer. "Well, the necklace was actually the thing with the power of teleportation. That's in part why you could teleport without any restraints really, and the visions were side effects of having my mark. You'll still get those on occasion if your to focused on something. So... technically beyond like, chakra stuff you didn't actually have any powers... by the way, I am impressed you figured out tree and water walking." Trinity complimented. Liv scoffed.   


"I didn't figure it out, I watched the anime."   


"Whatever you say, anyways, you can have whatever power you wish for! Oh, wait a second I forgot to mention that your memories of Naruto are protected." The deity added.   


"What do you mean?"   


"Like if you come in contact with someone who messed with your head, you memories of the Naruto anime are protected from view. Nothing will be able to view them. Oh, and there are some other things I added.." Trinity trailed off.   


"Like what?" Liv asked nervously.   


"Well, you aren't able to be effected by the Infinite Tsukiyomi, you aren't able to get curse marked because you are mine, you can't become a Jinchuriki unless I make you one, you can't be mind controlled etc... basically nobody can mess with your head or put marks on you except me." Trinity explained, almost possessively. 

"My mark protects you from such things, and gives you visions as a little side effect. Now, what I'm looking to grant you is your own power, not coming from my mark, but a ability of your own. Oh, aside from chakra, that's just obeying the rules of this world, and your chakra can be messed with, though it really holds no correlation with your life so it can be sealed or taken away, you will suffer from this, but I won't let it kill you. By the way, once you choose your power then you'll wake up."   


Liv stared at this deity who twisted her into some kind of sick video game character, before turning away. "Give me some time to myself to come up with a power...." She requested. Trinity sighed. "Fine then, I'll expect your answer in twenty-four hours."   


Liv was left alone, in her own mind scape looking around. She collapsed to the ground, the events of the meeting catching up to her as she processed what was happening. But certain on one thing.   


_I have to get out of here._

* * *

__

The girl would not wake. 

She could not be touched with a blade or scalpel, the mark on her forehead expanding into some kind of protective shield, blocking anything harmful from directly touching her skin. Any jutsu or seal done was simply ineffective, and she could not be awakened no matter what Kabuto or Orochimaru did. They had both inflicted wounds on her during the fight, but now those wounds slowly healed. The marks across her body glowed white the entire time.  

She was in stasis.   


It was ideal compared to her earlier state, ravaging and destroying everything around her like she was possessed. The girl contained power that reminded Orochimaru of a Jinchuriki. Aromatic things such as poisons were just as ineffective. She was completely protected from harm. That is to say they could not physically touch her, anything that wasn't harmful was fine, so a full examination of the marks was done.   


They were unlike anything he'd ever seen.   


The girl was monitored, laying on a table in a room that was checked up on every now and then.   


It was months after they captured her that she finally begin to stir, before her eyes opened and she gasped as the lines faded.  

Kabuto grinned down at her, almost sadistically. "Welcome back, Yume-Chan."   


* * *

**Whelp. Ok, so, might be going into weird mode but, Liv's gonna wake up with a new found ability to help her, one that's hers and hers alone. Reviews are magic.  
**

  


  



End file.
